Kagome's New Beginning
by kakashixangela
Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome was transported to Naruto's world as a baby with incredible powers and she still has her memory of when she was in the Sengoku Jidai! What will be instore for our baby miko now? Kag/male harem
1. The Beginning

Hey everybody! My names Angela and this is my very first fic so please be gentle with the reviews! NYA!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! NYA!!!!!

Pairing: Kagome/male harem (consisting of Sasuke/Naruto/Itachi/Neji/Gaara)

Warning: Language, violence, etc.

Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome was able to complete the Shikon no Tama. When planning to go home, instead she was sent to Naruto's world but with a little twist. She was sent to Naruto's world as a BABY!! What could be instore for our lovable miko now?

"speaking"

'thinking'

_Flashback_

"**Demon or Kyuubi speaking"**

~Chapter 1: The beginning~

Blood. It was everywhere. Dead bodies lay sprawled out on the once beautiful meadow which now was a gruesome battle field. It all started this morning, when the skies were still blue instead of the sickly grey it is now, where the people where living peacefully. It all started when _**it **_came.

~Earlier this morning~

"Hahaha! Look Minato, the children in the village...they look...so happy." Said a red headed young woman, while peering out the window of her husband's office.

She had long, shiny red hair (obviously) tied up in a messy bun at the top of her head while the rest of her hair flowed down her back in rivets of red. She had sparkling sea green eyes, pale skin but not the sickly pale the other kind of pale skin which was smooth to touch, and a curvaceous form but her stomach was getting quite big because of her being pregnant with the Fourth Hokage's legacy.

She was wearing bright orange kimono that had red spirals all over and a white obi around her waist and matching wooden sandals adorned her feet. She was Uzumaki Kushina. She originally came from the Land of Water (I don't know the Japanese name for it) and now she is married to the greatest man in Konoha the Hokage.

Next to her was a handsome blonde haired bishounen. He had spiky blond hair sticking up almost everywhere. He had kind sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin and a lithe body structure.

He wore the standard jounin outfit which consisted of a bluish black turtle neck with sleeves with a green vest covering it with a red swirl on the back, blue pants that may either have some bandages covering the right thigh or not and also had bandages covering the ankles and had the standard black shinobi sandals adorning his feet. Over the jounin outfit was a pure white robe which had read flame designs printed onto the hem of the robe. He was known as the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze.

"Minato, I can't wait for our child to be born," Kushina said while rubbing her bloated belly. "If it's a girl I'll name her Ayaka and if it's a boy I'll name him........"

"Name him what my dear?" Minato said, while looking over to his suddenly silent wife only to see her sprawled out on the floor moaning in pain.

"Kushina!" Minato gasped. He immediately rushed over to his fallen wife and kneeled down beside her to see if she was okay. 'What's happening to her? She was just fine a while ago."

And then it struck him. She was about to give birth!

'I better bring her to the hospital and quick.' He thought. He helped her stand up and then carried her bridal style and teleported to the hospital.

~ At the hospital~

As soon as he arrived at the hospital, he shouted "HELP! I need help please! HELP!"

A medic nin hurriedly rushed over to him and with one look at the woman in his arms knew exactly what to do.

"Somebody get me a wheelchair and dextrose! Stat!" shouted the medic nin.

Several seconds later a bunch of medic nins appeared to help the distressed Kushina.

"Don't worry koi. I'll be by your side." BOOM!!!!!

Suddenly the hospital doors burst open to reveal an exhausted ninja. "Hokage-sama! We need your help and quick, some giant monster is attacking the village!" screamed the unknown ninja.

~Back to the beginning~

And that's where it all Fouth Hokage had to sacrifice his life in order to save his village and the people that resided in it. He had to seal the demon fox known as Kyuubi no Youko into the body of a new born baby which ironically was his only son, Uzumaki Naruto.

~Third Hokage's P.O.V. ~

'Oh...Dear Kami-sama was has befallen the once peaceful village known as Konoha? What have I done before to deserve such a cruel fate?'I thought.

'Poor Minato, he still had a future ahead of himself. He was going to become a father.' I sighed tiredly.

~ End of Third Hokage's P.O.V. ~

The Third Hokage was about to leave gruesome battlefield when suddenly he heard an infant' crying!

"Wahhhhhhhh!!!!! Wahhhhh!!!!!" an unknown voice sounded.

He walked over some dead bodies until he stopped in front of one particular one. This is where he heard the source of the wailing. He turned the dead body over only to discover a healthy blonde baby boy.

"Why, hello little one what are you doing in such a place?" he said gently to the baby. 'He looks quite...familiar. 'He mused to himself. 'He looks exactly like you Minato; come to think of it he has your hair, your eyes and your tanned skin..../gasp/ this lil' tot must be your son.' He thought.

He noticed that the baby wasn't crying much now it just sounded like tiny whimpers now.

'Minato since you were the Fourth Hokage of our village it will be a great honor for me to take care of your legacy, but no one shall need to know that you have sealed the Kyuubi no Youko inside your son. I feel sorry for the boy, he will surely be judged by the elders and the villagers as well' He thought.

"Come on lil' one don't cry anymore I vow that I'll take care of you from now on and I promise no one will hurt you." The Third Hokage said to comfort the sniffling baby.

**~ TIME LAPSE: 5 YEARS LATER~**

"Stay away! DEMON!" yelled an angry villager. Mostly the entire village was crowded around one lone figure.

"You shouldn't deserve to live!! The council should've just killed you at first sight!!" followed another villager.

"As to why the Third let you live we have no clue. He should've just ended your miserable life!! We would all be safe if _you _just didn't exist." sneered another. None of them paying heed if they hurt the feelings of the poor boy.

~ Naruto's P.O.V. ~

'Why? Why do they all hate me? Even the kids around my age avoid me. Did I do something bad to upset them? Why?' I thought as they kept on shouting insult after insult at me. They kept on telling me that I don't have the right to live. We _all _have the right to live. Right?

~ End Naruto's P.O.V. ~

"Keh. We should just leave the lil bastard to rot in Hell for all I care! Good riddance!" sneered one of the elder villagers.

"Yeah let's just go this little shits wasting all my precious time!" agreed another.

With that said, all of the other villagers scattered among themselves and continued with their daily lives.

"Just you wait. I'll make all of you acknowledge me....someday. Just you wait." Those were the last words spoken. They really didn't know what was instore for them the following day.

**AN:** Well that's all I have for you now. But expect more from me if you guys review please!!! :3 ^ ^ NYA!! 


	2. The Final Battle

Hey everybody! You know who I am this is the second chappie to my first fic so please be gentle with the reviews! CHU!! ^ ^

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! NYA!!!!!

Pairing: Kagome/male harem (consisting of Sasuke/Naruto/Itachi/Neji/Gaara)

Warning: Language, violence, etc.

Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome was able to complete the Shikon no Tama. When planning to go home, instead she was sent to Naruto's world but with a little twist. She was sent to Naruto's world as a BABY!! What could be instore for our lovable miko now?

"speaking"

'thinking'

_Flashback_

"**Demon or Kyuubi speaking"**

~Chapter 2: The Final Battle~

"NO!! INUYASHA YOU STUPID BAKA-TEME!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! We were your friends for fuck's sake! How could you BETRAY US?!" Kagome screeched.

"Keh. It' not like it was hard to backstab you morons, all of you were _soo _gullible so duh it was easy to betray you shitheads. Not like I cared about your well being. You were nothing but a fuckin shard detector to me and besides Kikyo is way better than you will ever be." Inuyasha ranted.

Currently both of them were standing in a field which was covered with blood. You could see it everywhere. Dead bodies of here allies lay strewn everywhere; there wasn't a single place in the field which wasn't covered in either blood or dead bodies.

The still form of Miroku lay off to the side; apparently the cause of his death was because of the large gaping hole in his right hand. He was cut up badly and there were certain places where it looked like some youkai bit a chunk out of him. There were only parts of his body left to spare. The only visible thing you could see were his limbs and part of his torso.

His beloved Sango was pinned to tree not far off with her Hiraikotsu stuck in her chest. She had missing limbs here and there and her dear neko companion was on the far right. All you could see were patches of fur from sweet little Kirara. She died protecting her mistress form the direct hit Kagura sent her way.

Oh but let's not forget poor little Shippo, his death was the one that struck Kagome the most. He was like a son to her. He was killed off by some rogue youkai that was looking for shards of the Shikon. He could barely protect himself from the onslaught of attacks.

And the last but not the least, Kagome. She didn't exactly die like the others but she was torn up badly. She had a large bleeding gash on her right arm. She had claw marks running down her back.

'He and his bitch could rot in hell for all I care. Miroku, Sango, Kirara ...Shippo. I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you guys. I'm still so weak even though I was trained by Sesshoumaru for a whole stinking year.' Kagome berated herself.

"Inu-baby! Did you finish _**her**_ off yet?!" Kikyo screeched in her overly high-pitched voice.

"Oh Kikyo your earlier than before but no I haven't finished the wench off...yet." Inuyasha said.

"Well hello my dear reincarnation. What a _**pleasure **_of seeing _**you **_here. Well Inu-baby why not finish her off now so we could move on to more _**pleasurable**_ things?" Kikyo said in what she thought was a seductive voice.

"Of course Kikyo I would do _**anything **_for you." He said as he stared lustfully into Kikyo's eyes.

'I actually fell in love with _**that**_?! He has such cheesy remarks and does that clay pot think that her voice was _**seductive**_?! It must be the apocalypse!! Everyone's turning into deranged lunatics! What is this world coming to?!' Kagome thought.

"Uh...hey sorry to interrupt your _**interesting**_ conversation but don't you think we should discuss about more important matters at hand? Sheesh even those romance novels in my time are better than this piece of crap." Kagome muttered the last part to herself.

"Alright wench hand over the Shikon no Tama unless you want to get hurt!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?! I would never hand over the Shikon no Tama to that...that..._**thing**_!"Kagome said disbelievingly. "Inuyasha you really are stupid idiot don't you see that Kikyo is just using you to get the Shikon no Tama?! I feel real sorry for you." Kagome said sympathetically.

"Take that back! Kikyo loves me and gives me all the pleasure I need not like you Miss 'I wanna save my virginity for someone special.' Keh you should die a virgin for all I care!" Inuyasha whined like a spoiled brat.

"Wow that come back was uncool in _soo _many ways." Kagome deadpanned.

"Ugh! Enough already give me the Jewel I am its rightful protector not some frickin bitch from the future!" Kikyo said outrageously.

"Fine let's just end this once and for all." Kagome sighed.

She got into a fighting stance. It was like she was holding an invisible bow string with her hand pulled back as if to fire an arrow. Slowly a white light began to engulf her hands signalling that she just poured some of her miko and was starting to form an arrow out of her ki.

"Kikyo prepare to go to HELL!!" and with that said Kagome released her spirit arrow aiming straight for Kikyo's heart or where it should be (Hey come on she's a friggin corpse now). Inuyasha made a move to intervene but he was too late.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kikyo screeched. Then piece by piece her clay body began falling apart until nothing was left except some pieces of clay here and there.

Inuyasha with his bangs shielding his eyes spoke in a deadly voice "**BITCH! You will pay for what you have done and it will be by my claws!**" Inuyasha's beast roared.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but your time here is finished!" Kagome yelled.

She once again gathered her miko ki into her hands and formed a glowing white arrow and shot it towards Inuyasha. He moved out of the way but was not fast enough. He ended up getting turned into nothing but dust. The rosary and Tetsusaiga lay not far away from the side.

Everything was quiet until.... "Kukukukuku it seems my dear little miko has gotten stronger than before. Hmmm....... interesting, very interesting indeed." Naraku mused

"Naraku." She spat the word with so much venom in it. "What? Do you want the Shikon no Tama to? 'Cause if you do you gotta go through me first." Kagome said while sticking a thumb in her direction.

"Of course dear miko I plan on getting the Jewel but with interest" He said maliciously. He was getting a crazed look in his eyes. His eyes were surveying Kagome's body starting from her head to her toes.

Her hair was a deep shade of coal black and it had some blue tints here and there. Her shiny hair fell down in rivets of bluish black and it ended at her waist. She had creamy pale skin, big sapphire blue eyes, a pert nose, lush pouty lips, and a curvaceous body. She had round perky breasts, a slim waist, and kid bearing hips. All in all she had the figure of a model.

She was wearing a white fighting gi that showed of her curvy form. The top part was sleeveless and was color white it had a red sakura blossom design on the left shoulder, it was outlined in gold and it had a picture of a black dragon with ruby red eyes winding up her torso just to end at her right breast. The bottom half of her outfit consisted of white hakamas that ended at her ankles. She also had black boots on ( you know the ones like Sesshoumaru's).

"Listen miko if you give me the Shikon no Tama I promise I'll spare your life and if you promise to be a good little miko I promise you that you will receive a great _**reward**_." He said perversely.

'Heck who knew Naraku was a perv? Maybe it is the end of the world?' Kagome mused to herself.

"Like hell I will! I don't wanna be fucked by you!" Kagome shouted.

"My my Kagome when did you learn this oh so _colourful _language? But as of now it doesn't matter. Let the battle begin." He said.

"Oh but Naraku you are dearly mistaken. The battle is already finished." She explained.

"Oh and pray tell what do you mean by _that_?" Ha retorted.

"I meant like this."Kagome answered as she charged her hand once again with some kind of energy but now it wasn't the same white energy as before now it was a light pink color mixed with read and blue. This was her miko ki mixed with the Shikon's power. "NARAKU YOUR END IS NOW!!" Kagome shouted and before Naraku could retaliate, Kagome had already fired her spirit arrow. It was aiming directly for Naraku and as soon as the arrow made of pure raw energy hit its mark Naraku disintegrated into tiny bits and pieces of ash. "Just you wait my little miko I'll have you just yet, just you wait." Naraku said just as he vanished.

"Now that that was done I need to heal my injuries." With that said her hands glowed a calming blue meaning her healing energy had just kicked in. One by one Kagome's wounds patched themselves up and its wake leaving only creamy flesh behind.

Suddenly she was engulfed by darkness and in the midst of the darkness she could make out the outline of a lone figure which was supposedly female. It was slowly walking towards her and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see that the figure was none other than...........................

....................Midoriko!!

"Mi-Midoriko!" Kagome gasped. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be inside the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked.

"Quite the contrary my dear, _we _are _inside_ the Shikon Jewel." Midoriko said amused. But then her face turned gravely serious.

"Now child we have important business on our hands. Naraku...isn't...dead. He transported himself into a universe that is not our own. So you need to follow him to this new universe and stop him." Midoriko explained.

Kagome was shocked still. The only things running through her mind now were three words. 'Naraku....isn't.....dead?!' Kagome thought outraged.

~30 minutes later~

"...And now you would have to go to this universe and stop him...but there is a small twist." Midoriko said slowly. As she said this Kagome began to process everything she has said. 'Blah blah blah blah Wait a _twist_? I don't like the sound of that.' "And what is this _twist _you speak of?" Kagome asked.

"Eheh the thing is that you have to go there as a...umm.... how do I put this...youhavetogothereasafiveyearoldkid!" Midoriko screamed the last part afraid of inquiring Kagome's wrath. (It means: you have to go there as a five year old kid)

Right now there were only two words going through Kagome's head now. Wanna take a peek at what she's thinking about? Well here we go.

~Kagome's head~

'Holy......................................Shit.'

**AN**: Sorry if I let you guys hangin' but I got a report due tomorrow and I haven't even done it yet. I'm really sorry but I'll update soon.

WELL PLEASE REVIEW NYA!! CHU!! ^ ^

COME ON Y'KNOW YOU WANNA JUST CLICK THIS BUTTON RIGHT HERE:

V V

CLICK IT CHU!! ^ ^


	3. The Arrival

Hey everybody! You know who I am this is the second chappie to my first fic so please be gentle with the reviews! CHU!! ^ ^

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! NYA!!!!!

Pairing: Kagome/male harem (consisting of Sasuke/Naruto/Itachi/Neji/Gaara)

Warning: Language, violence, etc.

Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome was able to complete the Shikon no Tama. When planning to go home, instead she was sent to Naruto's world but with a little twist. She was sent to Naruto's world as a BABY!! What could be instore for our lovable miko now?

"speaking"

'thinking'

_Flashback_

"**Demon or Kyuubi speaking"**

~Chapter 3 : The Arrival~

"Alright girl gotta calm down. Just breath in and out, in and ou- OH! Who am I kidding? I'm gonna revert

back into a fuckin five year old!"Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome dear you need to calm dow-"She was cut off by Kagome's ranting.

"No no no no! Well, if I leave then the squirts gonna get my room, my mom's gonna get my clothes and gramps **will** fool around with my miko stuff." Kagome said. She could imagine it now, her brother jumping up and down her bed while her mother pranced around her room in one of her various tank tops and miniskirts.

'Ugh what a nightmare! I could just see what gramps would do. That old coot.'

~Kagome's Inner mind theatre~

Kagome's grandpa was sweeping the shrine grounds when out of nowhere a random pedestrian walked up to the shrine to offer a prayer when gramps jumps him and says, "Demon be gone!" and sticks a useless ofuda on his forehead. Crazy old coot.

~End Kagome's Inner mind theatre~

'I know he's old but could he becoming senile cause of his old age? He's what? 90 or somethin?' Kagome mused.

"Ugh, Kagome we're about to discuss the matter at han-" Midoriko was once again cut off by Kagome's ranting.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!! This means that I'll have to go through puberty......AGAIN!! Oh No! I'll have to repeat that stage again, O how I hate having a monthly period." Kagome grumbled. 'At least I won't go through the embarrassment like last time.' She shuddered at the thought.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!" Midoriko shouted. "Aaaaahhhhh!" Kagome screamed. "What the heck did you do that for? Jeez I'm standing right next to you for cryin' out loud." She grumbled.

After Kagome finally settled down, Midoriko went on with her explanation.

"As I was saying, before you unceremoniously interrupted." She sighed. "Naraku isn't dead......yet. His soul is wandering in the space between the three worlds just waiting to be reincarnated. We cannot stop the process of him being reincarnated but you could defeat his reincarnation in the next universe." Midoriko explained.

As she looked off to the side she found Kagome munching on a couple of cheese crackers. "Y'know the space inside this gi is so wide; you could put almost anything in it without looking fat. See." Kagome said standing sideways to prove what she meant. Her hand caressed the mid section of her fighting gi but instead of looking rounded it still stayed flat like her well toned stomach.

Midoriko sighed. "Kagome dear, why not try to be at least a little serious this time?" She pleaded with Kagome. Hopefully the girl would listen to her.

"Humph. Fine. Ruin my fun why don'tcha." Kagome pouted. Even though she was a bit playful at times-more like overly so-she could be serious when she wanted to, right? Right?

"As I was saying, you have to go to the third side of the well to destroy Naraku's reincarnation for the destruction he might-or will-cause." She said.

Kagome was processing each statement carefully when all of it suddenly came together. "Hey _if_ I were to go to this place how would I find him and what about my powers?" Kagome asked.

"Oh! I _almost_ forgot-more like totally forgot-about that little detail. Thank you for reminding me. About that, you may be able to find him because of his aura; he has the most sinister aura ever and about your powers you will still be able to keep them but they will lay dormant in your body until you reach the age of twelve or so, you also need to learn their way of fighting. This won't be an easy task but I know you could pull through." Midoriko assured her.

'I couldn't possibly leave my family behind but....this is my duty as the Shikon's guardian. Oh! This is so **FUCKED UP!!**' Kagome thought, frustrated. ' But even though all my friends here are already.....dead, there is a chance that I could make a wish on the Shikon but it would have to be a pure wish.' She mused to herself.

After she was done thinking she asked Midoriko a favor."Umm, excuse me Midoriko-san, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course child, go on."

"I would like to make a wish on the Shikon, for the sake of my friends."

"Only if it is a pure enough wish."

"Yes, I swear."

"Alright but after you do, you will have to prepare for your journey."

"Yes Midoriko-san." After that last statement Kagome vanished.

"Phew. Peace and Quiet." Midoriko sighed. A sweatdrop suddenly formed on the back of the deceased miko's head. 'Now what am I gonna do? Wait till someone randomly pops up again? Ugh! Might as well have some _fun_ with myself.' Midoriko thought.

~Out of the Shikon~

Kagome looked up, straight into the shining night sky. She looked wonderful in the pale moonlight except for one thing: her eyes. There were so many emotions swimming in the depths of those sapphire blue orbs such as sadness, guilt and most of all..... regret.

'I need to think on what I'm going to wish on the Shikon. It has to be a pure wish so that it won't become tainted.' She thought. 'But I need to take a bath first then I'll handle my friends.'

With that said-more like thought-she headed for the hot springs. First she headed to Kaede's hut to get a new pair of clothes and a towel. With those in hand she started her walk towards the hot springs. When she reached her destination she quickly striped of her fighting gi, hakamas and boots and sunk into the luke warm water of the springs. Her muscles immediately relaxed in the water.

She had a somber expression on her face. She really felt lonely without her friends here to comfort her.

They were all special to her in their own little way.

Sango, well she was Kagome's bestfriend and older sister figure. She had taught Kagome in the ways of the taijiya in preparation for the battle against Naraku. Now Kagome knew how to wield the Hiraikotsu very well. Even though she didn't use those techniques in the battle doesn't mean she does not appreciate them.

Miroku was a really good friend; he stood as the older brother figure in Kagome's life. He taught Kagome how to erect barriers around her for protection. He was also the one who taught Kagome how to mold her miko ki into arrows, swords, senbons and many more. She also learned how to summon the four celestial beasts namely: Suzaku, the Red Phoenix; Seiryuu, the Blue Dragon; Byakko, the White Tiger and Genbu, the Green Tortoise. Though she didn't summon them in case of dire need.

Kirara, the faithful neko youkai always protected Kagome in all of their fights. She also kept her company on nights when Inuyasha went off to see Kikyo. She would always try to cheer her up when she was feeling down. All in all she was a wonderful companion.

And next there was Shippo, oh Shippo, he was like a son to her-well she did adopt him- when Kirara wasn't there and was off with Sango slaying demons he was the one who would keep her company. He always pulled tricks on Inuyasha or on Miroku-for being a perv- just to make her laugh. Now that he wasn't here she barely even smiled let alone laugh.

'Now is not the time to dwell in the past now it is he present. Besides I doubt that they would want me to be all emo and sulk because of their deaths, they would want me to be happy and live on with my life.' Kagome reassured herself.

"Now about the wish I'm going to make on the Shikon.....hmm.....a pure wish has to be made....."Kagome said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

~5 minutes later~

Suddenly she slammed her fist into her flat palm. "Ahah! Now I know what to wish for!" She yelled triumphantly.

She swam over to a nearby boulder where all her things were located. As she got out of the water she grabbed her towel and quickly dried off, she then wrapped the towel around her body to prevent her from getting cold and to cover her womanly...._assets._

She got all her clothes, ran behind a random tree and changed into a new pair of clothes. As she stepped out from behind the tree you could see her new outfit. Her hair was now up in a high ponytail that surprisingly still reached her waist. Her hair was tied up with the use of a hair tie with the crest of The House of the Moon on it. She also wore a black chocker with a blue crescent moon as the charm. The Shikon was also around her neck dangling from a silver chain. Her body sported a fishnet shirt that ended 2 inches below her well developed breasts and over it was a red tank top that had a picture of a rose on it. It said in red lettering "Men are like roses" and on the back it said "So watch out for the pricks" She had 2 black studded belts criss-crossing low on her hips. She also wore black baggy pants and some black high-top converse.

She went back to the battle field were her friends lay. She took the Shikon from around her neck and grasped it in her hands.

"Shikon Jewel, please grant me this wish if not for me then for my friends. I wish that my friends were alive again and that they would live their lives happily." She wished.

"Your wish is a pure one; you selflessly thought of their well-being instead of yours therefore I shall grant you this wish, Shikon Miko." The Jewel answered.

Then suddenly a bright light shot out of the Shikon and a wave of pure energy spread throughout the whole Sengoku Jidai. When the light faded away in front of her were her used to be dead friends. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Just a while ago they were lying scattered across the field in bloody heaps now here they are standing right in front of her! What sane person wouldn't be shocked by this?

"S-Sango, Mi-Miroku, Ki-Ki-Kirara and Shi-Shippo? Is that really you are you guys really alive?" Kagome asked uncertainly. Who wouldn't? Just seeing your used to be dead friends in front of you. Who wouldn't be uncertain?

"Ka-Kagome?! I thought we were.....dead? We were killed by Naraku but how could we be here?" Sango asked, a bit shaken.

"Then it is true, you guys really are alive!" Kagome yelled happily. She then launched herself at the unsuspecting Sango. She hugged Sango soo tightly that she almost died-again- from air loss.

"K-Ka-Kago-me.......need....air ....to...li-live." Sango stuttered out.

Kagome then seemed to notice that Sango was a bit blue in the face. "Oh! My bad. I was just so happy to see you again." Kagome said while rubbing the back of her neck. She had a sheepish expression on her face.

"But Kagome-sama you forgot about me. Where's my hug?" Miroku pouted innocently.

"Fine I'll hug you Miroku but keep that wandering hand of yours in check!" Kagome said, annoyed.

"Of course Kagome-sama. I would not take such liberties with you."Miroku replied.

"Alright so c'mere." Kagome stretched her arms wide and wrapped them around Miroku's torso. "I'm so glad all of you are back." Kagome said tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Come on mama please don't cry." Shippo pleaded with his mother. He climbed into her arms and patted her back comfortingly.

"I ain't cryin' I'm just sweating through my eyes." Came Kagome's reply.

"Then mama why are you sweating through your eyes?" Shippo asked again.

"I'm not sweating through my eyes/hic/ I'm just crying!" With those said she crushed her son's body to hers and began to sob on his shoulder.

Sango suddenly smacked Kagome at the back of the head. "Thanks I needed that." Kagome replied.

"Heh. No problem"

~After the crying scene and after Kagome explained to them about her new journey~

All of them were currently seated around a fire in the middle of a forest.

Shippo had tears flowing down his face. "MAMA!! /hic/ I don't want you to leave please could I at least come with you?" Shippo pleaded.

"Shippo, honey. I'm not sure if you could come with me or not. I'll have to ask Midoriko-san about this." Kagome said while packing her things into her new black bag. She got rid of her yellow back pack when she went home from the Sengoku Jidai once.

'Midoriko-san are you there?' Kagome asked through their newly formed mind link.

'Always am child.' Came the reply.

'Midoriko-san could I please bring Shippo with me? He would be lost without me!'Kagome thought.

'Hmm....I don't see why not, but he will revert back to a baby if you revert back to a five year old and that means that he will have stay in his fox form until he comes of age.' Midoriko said.

'Alright as long as he's with me I'm okay' Kagome thought, relieved.

"Shippo I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is that you could come with me," a loud 'YEHEY!' was heard from Shippo "the bad news is that you have to revert back to a baby which is your small fox form. So, will you still go through with it?" Kagome asked.

Shippo's answer was immediate. "Of course I will, even if I have to walk on all fours. I'd do anything to stay with you mama." Shippo said, truthfully.

"Alright so tis' decided then, you Shippo will stay with Kagome-sama to ensure her safety during her journey." Miroku clarified.

"Yeah...but what can Shippo do if he's still a kit?" Sango countered.

"Good point." Miroku replied while rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner. "My dear Sango you aren't only beautiful but intelligent as well. You are like a blessing from the Kami's above." As he said those words his hand inched toward her rear end.

SQUEEZE

SQUEEZE

It was deathly quiet, when suddenly **"PERVEERRRTTT!!!!!!!!!!!" **The screech resounded through the whole forest, scaring the living daylights out of some of the poor defenceless animals and a flock of birds flew out of the forest.

Back at the camp you could see Miroku lying in a twitching heap on the forest floor, unconscious.

~When Miroku woke up~

"Well guys I guess it's time to leav-"Kagome was cut off by the voice of a certain taiyoukai.

Stepping out of the lush foliage was the almighty stick-up-his-ass taiyoukai, the one the only, SESSHOUMARU! (XD! Man is he hot or is it just me?)

"Imouto. This Sesshoumaru has come here to bid you farewell and also to give you these last parting gifts."

He strode towards them in all his glory. It was currently the season of spring and the flowers were in full bloom. The sunlight that caressed his pale skin made him seem ethereal. Some stray sakura petals circled around him with an invisible wind. His gorgeous silver hair cascading down his back and ended at the back of his knees. The sleeves of his haori blowing in the wind and so did his mokomoko, showing of his clawed hands and the stripes that ran down the sides of his hands. His armor shined brightly in the sunlight. He had his two swords, Tokijin and Tensaiga, strapped to his waist. He wore his usual white hakamas and black boots.

In his hands was a brown package. As he neared them he took Kagome into his arms and gave her a brotherly hug. Did I forget to mention that Sess had adopted Kags as his sister? Well let's reminisce shall we?

_~ Flashback ~_

_Kagome was sitting on a boulder near a river bank when suddenly she sensed some powerful youki headed her way. She readied her bow and arrow but was surprised when out of the bush came......SESSHOUMARU, LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS!!_

"_Sesshoumaru-sama? What are you doing here? I'm not trespassing on your borders, right?" Kagome asked._

"_No Miko you aren't trespassing on this Sesshoumaru's land. I have gone in search of you because this Sesshoumaru has caught wind that the battle with Naraku is drawing near........and.......I have decided to train you." He replied._

"_Tr-train me?! What for?!" Kagome yelled. Was he saying she was weak? And if he did, he would be in for a world of pain. What Kagome meant was that she will scream and shout until his over sensitive ears would bleed or maybe fall off._

_He could see the boiling rage swimming in the depths of her sapphire blue eyes which was currently directed at him._

"_Miko, I have not come here to argue with you but to offer you a proposition. If you train under this Sesshoumaru, the hanyou won't have to protect you while he is battling Naraku and you would be able to help your companions more. So do you accept the offer or decline?" He questioned. _

"_A-Alright. I agree to train under you but on one condition." She said._

"_Hn"_

"_You won't tell Inuyasha about this union or so help me God prepare for Hell." She threatened._

'_What could she possibly do to this Sesshoumaru's person, let alone harm him in any way possible?' He thought._

"_Alright Miko. I agree to your terms of service." Ha replied._

_~End Flashback~_

And that's where it all began. A week later he began to train her at night when the others were fast asleep. She would sneak away from camp and meet with him in a clearing. At first he started her off with the basic training such as push-ups, pull-ups, bending, etc. When he was done with those he gave her some weights for her wrists and ankles. At first he started off at 5 pounds then 10,15,20,25.........until it was almost over a thousand pounds (kinda exaggerated there don'tcha think?). He also made her run laps with them on. Just like before he would start at 5 laps then 10,15,20,25 and so on and so forth. After all their training sessions he would leave Kagome tired and sore all over then she would go for a dip in the hot springs to relax her exhausted muscles.

He then moved on with teaching her how to fight hand-to-hand combat. At first all she could do was dodge but she soon learned how to counter his attacks. He taught her some offensive, defensive stances along with both offensive and defensive stances and styles of martial arts.

With that done he moved on to wielding weapons. He started her off with kunais, shuriken, daggers, nunchaku, fuuma shuriken, etc. He then made her hit moving targets. After those he taught her the proper way to wield the naginatas and his personal favourite, the sword. He was rather surprised to find out that she was a fast learner.

After months of secretly training under Sesshoumaru, she was finally able to beat him in a sparring match.

Over the months, they became attached to each other, not in the romantic way but in the brother-sister type of way. He then finally decided to adopt Kagome into his family as his Imouto.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a bright and sunny day, today. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were situated in the field near the Western Palace. They were seen sparring against each other. _

_Kagome had once again dodged one of his attacks. If she didn't she would have been sliced in half by now. Kagome leapt into the air and once she descended slammed her fist into the ground, leaving a deep 6 feet crater in its wake. Unfortunately Sesshoumaru had been able to dodge her punch. Both of them were using pure muscle._

"_Is that the best you can do, ningen onna?" Sesshoumaru said. He only said those words to push her buttons in attempts to rile her up and to make her act serious for once._

"_Shut up you conceited old mutt!" Kagome countered. She knew that he was only saying that because he wanted her to take the spar more seriously instead of being careless or maybe he was only saying those things to push her buttons, to rile her up._

_~End Flashback~_

And that was where their relationship began. After some more of their encounters he took the liberty of preparing the ceremony of youkai adoption for Kagome. A few weeks later, the preparations for the ceremony were complete. Sesshoumaru brought her to his castle in the Western lands. He made a blood bond between the two of them signifying her adoption to becoming the Western heiress. She had gained some youkai traits such as increased strength, agility, speed and enhanced senses.

~ Back to where we left off~

"Yo! Fluffy-chan! What're you doin' here?" Kagome greeted once she was released from the embrace.

"Imouto, I still disapprove of your choice of words. You speak as if you were an unruly youkai bandit but to clarify things I have come here to give you a good-bye present." Sesshoumaru answered.

He handed Kagome the brown package. She began to rip apart the wrapping and to her surprise inside lay a beautiful travelling outfit. I t was, in a way, similar to that of Sesshoumaru's but made purposely for travelling.

It consisted of a white haori-like top with red flower designs on the right shoulder and on the left sleeve. It stopped at mid thigh. It was accompanied by a fishnet undershirt that had a black top (1) meant for covering the chest area. It had a yellow obi with blue crescent moon designs here and there. It also had black spandex shorts and black below the knee boots.

"Aww. Fluffy you didn't have to. I promise I'll come back. Hopefully still alive, that is." Kagome nervously replied.

~At the well~

"So, I guess this is goodbye right?" Kagome asked.

"No not goodbye. We'll see you in the near future. When you decide to come back you are always welcome here." Miroku said.

She gave each of them a hug, trying to hold her tears at bay. She and Shippo walked over to the well. Before they jumped in they said their final good-byes and jumped into it. Instead of the common blue glow of the well it changed to blood red color and then suddenly the light ceased. When they peered into the well there was nothing/no one to be found.

**AN:** Heh. Sorry if made you guys wait for the extra long update but all my teachers decked me with so much projects I didn't really have the time to write a new chapter but here it is anyways so hope ya guys like it!! ^ ^

Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. In a new world

AN: Sooo….yeah…ya'll are probably pissed at me for taking such a long leave from , well yeah, that sometimes happens to people, so many things have happened to me, some good and some bad, soo yeah. I don't want to delay this any further. I am gonna become more active in writing updates for my stories since it's already summer. I'm gonna write lots of chapters, then I'll post one of them, then you guys'll review, then I'll be ready to post the next one! ^^ Sorry for the long long long wait and to all the reviewers, I hope that you keep on reviewing! ^^

_Recap:_

_She gave each of them a hug, trying to hold her tears at bay. She and Shippo walked over to the well. Before they jumped in they said their final good-byes and jumped into it. Instead of the common blue glow of the well it changed to blood red color and then suddenly the light ceased. When they peered into the well there was nothing/no one to be found._

~Chapter 4: In a new world~

The swirling vortex that surrounded the both of them was familiar yet at the same time foreign to them. Well, to Kagome at least. Little Shippo was never given the chance to travel with her to her home in the future. Well, now that was just a lost thought because Kagome knew that there was a high possibility that once she entered into this new universe, the well's magic would become dormant, thus keeping them on the third side of the well. But this was just a speculation; you never know what could happen when dealing with magic.

Everything inside the vortex was at a standstill; they were just floating around aimlessly in the vibrant swirling mass of red with a few hints of black and silver. Then suddenly, approaching the both of them was a bright white light. The closer it got, the feeling of weightlessness increased and all they could do was wait before it consumed them.

When the light faded, they found themselves sitting at the bottom of a very familiar well, but once they looked up, they could tell that it was not the feudal era nor was it Kagome's future home. All they could see above them were the canopies of the various trees that surrounded them. The leaves were so thick that there was hardly any sunlight passing through them but sometimes they could catch glimpses of the sun's rays.

After taking in their surroundings, they decided to climb out of the well, that is until they noticed some changes in themselves.

Kagome, the once 17 year old girl was reverted back into her 5 year old self. Her waist length blue-black hair now reached just below her shoulders, her eyes were now a brighter shade of blue than they were before. Of course her limbs would be shorter and to her disappointment, 'Tsk. Now my breasts are smaller too…ughh….I'm gonna have to go through puberty all of over again.' Because of her shrunken size, her current clothes didn't fit her anymore; she just opted to use the tank top as a sort of dress for her. She had no problem in finding some clothes for Shippo since he was in his fox form and while in this form he was as small as Kirara.

She grabbed all of her 'too large to fit me now' clothes and also Shippo's clothes and folded them neatly then put them in her back pack. The huge yellow monstrosity was now just the right size for a 5 year old because all of its former contents were unloaded back in the Sengoku Jidai. Though it was still a hideous yellow color, it would have to do for now.

"Shippo, you can sit on my shoulder and hold on tight, I'm gonna climb up now."

With all that said, she hefted the back pack onto her back then gripped onto the vines hanging on the sides of the well. Once testing how strong they were, they began their ascent. Once they got out, they realized that not only were they in a forest, but in a clearing within the forest.

The only thing weird about this forest was that it was eerily quiet, you couldn't see nor hear any animals moving around. "Mama, something about this forest is weird." said Shippo from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. Although he had been reverted back into his little fox form he still had the ability to speak which was rare among animal-formed youkai.

"I know what you mean Ship, I've been feeling something off about this place since we were in the well."

Kagome closed her eyes and focused on using her demon senses. Suddenly she heard a rustle from a nearby bush. This caused her to snap her eyes open and look towards said bush. The rustling continued, but since she didn't have any weapons with her, she grabbed a pebble from the ground and chucked it into the bush.

Once she did that, the rustling abruptly stopped. "Mama….something's coming towards us!" squeaked out a frightened Shippo. The atmosphere in the clearing suddenly became more tense and temperature dropped. Kagome put her back pack down and got into a ready stance. Ready for defence yet also ready for offense.

A sound similar to a roar echoed throughout the clearing then from the canopies fell the biggest damn slug Kagome has ever seen in her whole life. It made a large thump once it hit the forest floor and that was the time that Kagome noticed it's appearance. It's large, bulging body was covered in slime from head to tail, it's mouth had rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth. All in all it was a disgusting sight to behold.

"Shippo I want you to stay inside the bag while I fight this hideous thing."

"B-but mama! You'll get hurt! I want to help!"

"Shippo you need to understand. Compared to that huge thing you look like an ant and in that form of yours you wouldn't be able to use your Kitsune Bi nor would be able to bite it. It might ruin your baby teeth. You wouldn't want them to get crooked, would you?"

"B-but….fine…..but promise to be careful mama, you yourself are small compared to that huge thing. I just don't want you to get hurt mama….."

"Alright Ship, I promise to be careful, now hurry up and hide!"

After Shippo safely went inside the bag, she pulled the bag up them jumped into the well, this is where she put it for the time being. It wouldn't be safe to leave it out in the open where the giant slug could easily reach it. With Shippo safely in place, using her demon strength, she easily jumped out of the well to face the slug.

"Hey you big lug! Over here! You can come at me anytime you want!"

"ROOOAAAAARRRR! GRGGGGGGG! GRRRUUUUU! GGGUUUUUUUU!"

The huge slug made lots of gurgling sounds, an indication that it was angry and ready to fight. The two combatants just stared at each other for a while, then at the sound of a twig snapping, both of them charged at each other

AN: OK so this is the very first chapter I've written in such a very long long looonnngggg time. I hope you guys liked it and I would like it if you guys would review! ^^ Sorry for being gone for soo long! Sorry!


End file.
